


The Un-Date

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “Would you call this a date? I certainly wouldn’t.”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Un-Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 2 [SFW] - First Date**
> 
> (I feel like I should note - for this series, the SFW prompts follow a chronological timeline for the most part, and occur _before_ most of the NSFW ones. If I feel assed, I could make a timeline of it...at some point...)

Aspen kept her head low as she sat on the hood of the car, drumming her fingertips on her knees as she gazed down at the town from their spot at the overlook. It looked small from so far away, compared to how large and intimidating it was to be down in the middle of it all. Which, incidentally, was where her handlers thought she was. Back at the family compound, tucked safely into bed. Not out in the middle of the night with a  _ Vinsmoke. _

Niji was seated next to her, one leg propped up on the hood, one dangling down in front of the grill. Aspen’s eyes slid sideways, resting on the Tommy gun that he held by his leg, pointed down into the dirt. Intimidating as it was, it didn’t scare her - she was more valuable to the Vinsmoke family alive than dead. “What is that for?”

“Protection.” He raised the cigarette he’d been holding in his free hand back to his lips, taking a long drag before blowing grey smoke into the night sky. Niji started to offer it to her, before quickly starting to pull it back. “Ah, sorry, I’ve been told ladies don’t -”

Aspen plucked it from his fingers and sucked on it, tasting his mouth inside her own. There was a bitter flavor, mixed faintly with alcohol. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or disliked it - but it made her skin tingle, thinking about what his mouth actually  _ would _ taste like - and knowing she’d never get a better answer. Blowing the acrid smoke from between her lips, she raised an eyebrow at him as she returned his cigarette. “So would you like to tell me  _ why _ you snuck me out of my home at nearly midnight? It will be quite the scandal if we’re caught together.”

Niji laughed, an amused cackle that made a smile twitch on her lips. “I don’t think a dame like you gets out much. Not when you’re the only member of the entire Frostbane empire left. Can’t risk anything happening to  _ you _ , not with millions in jewels tied to your name.”

“Fair.” That was more bitter than the cigarette had been. Ever since her father had died, she had been kept behind high walls on a tight leash. Humiliating, considering how powerful she supposedly was. “But I doubt you did this out of the goodness of your heart. Not that a single member of your family even has one to begin with.”

He laughed again, rotating slightly to face her instead of out towards the city as they both had. Aspen studied his face - his blue eyes, sharp jaw, and wide smile - and wondered if he always looked so handsome. He was a quadruplet, the second of the four, but he always caught her eyes when she saw them all. Never one of his brothers. Aspen wondered why that was. “My father is trying to hook you for Ichiji. Thought I should give you a heads up.”

“Ichiji?” The older brother, Aspen assumed. She’d never seen him smile. He was the only one of the four that intimidated her. “Slim chance of that happening.”

“I’m sure it is. Just a heads up.”

“You could’ve told me that over the phone.” He could have, but he hadn’t - Aspen had seen Niji lurking by the back gate of the property from her bedroom window. She’d snuck out to tell him off before security could see him, to send him away - and instead she found herself climbing the gate and scrambling into the car with him, one hand holding her skirt and the other over her hat. They’d peeled away before security noticed a thing, laughing together. “This is a little bit more than a heads up.”

The cool, crisp night air felt oddly heavy after she spoke that, and Niji made a  _ tch _ sound as he turned back to look over the city. He took one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it into the dirt, its glow disappearing into shadow. “What would you call all this, then?”

Aspen didn’t have an answer.

“Would you call it a date?” He laughed again, and leaned back to lay flat on the hood, gun forgotten at the front of the car. There was another cigarette between his fingers, and Aspen saw a flick of fire as he lit it. “I certainly wouldn’t.” 

Aspen looked at Niji as he lay, legs blending into the black of the car, white shirt abnormally bright in the starlight and strapped-down by his suspenders. His sleeves were rolled up and the buttons stopped at mid-chest, flashing not-unappealing sections of skin. For the briefest moment, she thought about how it would feel against hers. What his mouth would taste like.

“Not at all,” Aspen agreed, snatching the cigarette once again as Niji blew smoke into the air. She turned to face the city, one hand pulling her hat low to hide the blush in her cheeks. “Certainly not.”


End file.
